


Misc Drabbles

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly a collection of drabbles and short fics written for shiritori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush [Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento]

“Enough with the fooling around and get back to work.” Shori says in reply to Marius’ pitiful whines as he calmly empties the rolls of coins into the cash register, glancing towards the back of the counter where Fuma has Marius trapped in a headlock.

Fuma wrinkles his nose at Shori before taking a cursory glance around the cafe. Since it’s past dinner time and most of their clientele comes from the nearby companies, the cafe is usually bustling during lunch time but dinner is almost always a quiet affair. Even now, there are only three ladies seated at a booth table in the corner, drinks half-finished but too engrossed in their own conversation to pay them any heed. “It’s not like there’s anything much to be done anyway.” He shrugs and goes back to torturing Marius, who continues trying to swat Fuma away.

Sou emerges from the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on a dishcloth before setting it down on the countertop. “Fuma-kun is probably feeling lonely since Kento-kun isn’t here either today. Right, Fuma-kun?” Sou asks with an impish grin, which turns into a full-out laugh as he ducks behind Shori to hide from the dishcloth that Fuma chucks in his direction. Marius uses this opportunity to escape from Fuma’s clutches, shuffling to hide behind Shori as well, who mock-sighs and wonders out loud why he’s always stuck with such idiots. Too caught up with fooling around, they miss the melodious chime of the bell above the door, signalling the arrival of a new customer.

“Bullying the young ones again, I see.” Fuma turns around when he hears a familiar voice. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a silly smile from growing when he sees Kento chuckling at them from where he is leaning against the frame of the door, bag casually slung over his shoulder. After exchanging greetings with Kento, Shori and Sou grin knowingly at each other and disappear into the kitchen. Marius looks torn between wanting to follow them and staying outside with Fuma, but eventually trudges along when Sou tempts him with cake. “I’m sorry, but I think my appearance has scared your targets away.”

“Traitors.” Fuma mumbles under his breath, ignoring the giggles he hears as he leaves the counter to show Kento to his usual seat next to the window. “The usual?”

“Yes please.” Kento replies, smiling gratefully. He takes out his laptop and starts typing away as Fuma busies himself preparing his caffe latte. As the owner and barista of the cafe, Fuma had chosen this location as it was quiet and yet had a steady stream of customers, and he had thought it perfect for a cafe where people were able to relax and be themselves. At the beginning, he had been the only one handling everything but as more people came to know about the place, he decided he needed more help. Now, they are well-known not just for their coffee, but for their cakes as well, thanks to Sou. Kento had started frequenting the cafe about a year and a half ago, when he began working as a researcher in a nearby company, as Fuma gathered from one of their first few conversations. Kento was the first one to strike up a conversation, complimenting the decor of the cafe and the fragrance of the coffee, claiming the smell helps him to calm down. Since then, Fuma has lost count of the number of conversations they have had.

“You should ask him out on a date.” Shori comments helpfully, when he pops out of the kitchen to find Fuma peering into the mug like he’s trying to find the meaning of life. “Don’t try and deny it anymore. We all know you have a thing for him. Well, at least Sou and I do.”

“What makes you think he’ll agree? We’re both guys after all.” Fuma sighs, picking up the mug and starts making his way to the table. “Forget it. It’s just a crush and will go away soon.”

Shori reaches out to grab Fuma’s free hand, stopping him in his tracks. “We’ve told you before, he looks at you a lot when you don’t notice. It’s actually really obvious, both of you are just slow.” Fuma gives him an incredulous look, to which Shori simply rolls his eyes and shoves him a slice of chocolate banana cake he had taken from the cake counter. “Just try.”

When Fuma places the mug of caffe latte and slice of chocolate banana cake on the table, Kento looks up at him questioningly. “You seem stressed, so the cake is on the house.”

“Thank you.” Kento motions for Fuma to take a seat opposite him before taking a bite from the cake. “This is delicious!”

Fuma breaks into a smile at the sight of Kento’s blissful expression. “Sou will be happy to hear that.”

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments as they watch people walk by. However, when Kento picks up the mug and tries to take a sip of his coffee, the steam fogs up his glasses and Fuma bursts out laughing at him. Kento rolls his eyes at him before taking off his glasses and placing it inside his bag. Fuma’s laughter catches in his throat when Kento looks back up to meet his gaze; he’s taken aback by how breathtaking Kento’s eyes are and he almost forgets to breathe.

“I like you.” Fuma breathes out in a rush, mentally slapping himself when his brain catches up with his mouth. He had envisioned a few scenarios for a confession (not that he had planned to confess though) but none of them were like this. “No- I mean I…” Fuma tries to backpedal and retract his words, but he’s distracted by the blush creeping up Kento’s cheeks and taking in a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, he decides to throw all caution to the wind. “Say Nakajima, the next time you’re free, would you like to go somewhere together?”

“Like with everyone?” Kento asks, puzzled.

“No, just the two of us.” Fuma’s heart is pounding rapidly in his chest but he is glad his voice comes out low and steady, belying his nervousness.

“Oh. Are you asking me out on a date?” Eyes twinkling, Kento leans forward to rest his elbows on the table and props his chin up with both hands.

Kento’s reaction is more favourable than he had expected and this spurs Fuma on. Keeping the atmosphere light, he replies, “What if I am?”

“Okay.” Kento smiles, corners of his eyes crinkling as he reaches over the table to take Fuma’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “Please take care of me.”

Fuma gently squeezes Kento’s hand and smiles happily back at him. “Don’t worry about a thing and leave it all to me. I’ll make sure you won’t have any regrets about this.”


	2. Try [Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento]

“Next time anybody tries something like that again, they’re dead meat.” Fuma mumbles angrily but the vehemence of his statement is lost when he winces and gingerly touches the bruise forming at the corner of his mouth. Kento pointedly ignores him and continues to rummage in the first aid kit for some gauze and ointment.

“That guy was all over you.” Fuma adds, trying but failing to keep the sour tone out of his voice.

“Shut up. I’m not talking to you.” Kento replies flatly, using two fingers to hold Fuma’s chin to turn his head towards him before using a piece of gauze to gently dab the ointment onto his bruise.

Even though Kento is resolutely avoiding his gaze, it’s obvious that Kento is upset, but more than that, Fuma can tell that Kento is scared. That emotion drives Fuma to close his fingers around Kento’s wrist, stilling his motion. As they remain like this for a few moments, Fuma can see how Kento’s hands are trembling and he slowly strokes the inside of his wrist. “I know I may not have done the right thing, but that guy was obviously taking advantage of you. You couldn’t have expected me to sit there and watch it go on right?”

“That doesn’t mean you can go around beating people up!” Kento finally looks up to meet his gaze and Fuma’s heart clenches when he sees the tears threatening to fall. “I could have handled it myself! Can you imagine what would have happened if the bouncer hadn’t stepped in to stop him from hitting you?”

Fuma grabs the back of Kento’s head and pulls him into his embrace, smiling when Kento rests his head on his shoulder and he feels Kento’s soft breaths ghosting across his collarbone. “I just… I don’t like it when other people touch you.” Fuma whispers as he runs his fingers through Kento’s hair. “You’re mine.”


	3. Wait [Matsumura Hokuto/Jesse]

“ _Hand your heart to me and I’ll take good care of it._ ” Juri recites off a piece of paper that he had picked up. He almost doubles over in laughter when Hokuto smacks him over the head and hastily snatches the piece of paper back. “What is this? Have you been hanging around Nakajima too much these days?”

Hokuto rolls his eyes, exasperated, but Juri’s laughter is infectious and he soon finds himself chuckling as well. “No, you idiot. I’m trying to write lyrics but…” Hokuto lets his explanation trail off as he carefully places the piece of paper back into his notebook. He has no idea how it fell out of his bag but makes a mental note to be more careful from now on. Especially when he’s working with people like Juri and Shouki.

When Hokuto looks back up again, Juri is smirking and a bad feeling creeps over him. “Say, don’t you miss working with Jesse?”

“I- It’s not what you… No?” Hokuto knows he’s in trouble the minute he fumbled for a proper answer and he sighs when his fears were confirmed the second Juri’s smirk is replaced with a full-out grin.

“Don’t worry and leave it all to me!” Juri all but bounces towards the other end of the rehearsal room and hollers at the top of his voice. “Jesse, Hokku has something to tell you!”

Jesse looks around the rehearsal room and is about to make his way to Hokuto when Juri stops him in his track and whispers something into his ear. Turning around to grin at Hokuto and give him a thumbs-up, Juri saunters out of the room, presumably to find another victim to torture.

“Hey.” Jesse greets as he jogs up to Hokuto, towel casually slung over his neck. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing actually. Sorry to interrupt your rehearsal.” Hokuto smiles apologetically and gestures towards where MasuRyo and Hanzawa are slumped on the floor. “You shouldn’t make them wait for you.”

Jesse pushes his damp fringe back and frowns slightly. “But Juri said you were dying to tell me something and that I shouldn’t make you wait any longer.”

“Is that what he said now?” Hokuto’s reply is mild, belying the way he is mentally cursing Juri and his big mouth. Jesse continues to look confused, which cause Hokuto to let out a soft laugh. “Are you free for dinner tonight? I know of a new sushi place that just opened not too far from here and seems like it’s pretty popular.”

“But I’m not sure when we’ll be done. This choreo is pretty complicated…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait.” Hokuto reassures him, and he knows he has said the right thing this time when the smile he gets in reply is as bright as the sun.


	4. Dreams [Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda inspired by how Fuma makes a cute girl ♥ And Sou apparently does message like that, at least with all the www, which I think is absolutely adorable xD

“Now you may kiss the bride.” Kento’s smile is almost blinding as he lifts the veil to unveil his beautiful bride. She looks him in the eyes and smiles shyly. He has always loved her eyes, accentuated by long thick lashes. They’re so dark and alluring, he would tell anyone who would listen. But today, his gaze is drawn instead to her soft full lips. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he cups her face in both hands and runs his thumbs over her cheekbone. Slowly leaning forward, he whispers, “Fuuko-chan.”

Someone in the audience giggles and Kento jerks awake. He can’t help but feel disappointed when he realises there is no bride and no wedding; instead, he is greeted by Marius and Shori's matching grins. In his haste to sit up on the couch, he almost collides with Shori. Mumbling a quick apology and rubbing at the corners of his eyes to chase the sleep away, he groggily asks, “What’s happening?”

“Good morning Kento-kun~” Marius chirps. “What were you dreaming of?”

Before he could reply, Marius turns his attention to his handphone, humming a random tune as he happily presses the keys, and Kento turns to look at Shori, confused.

“You had this silly grin on your face, then you were kissing the air and mumbling some stuff…” Shori explains, trying to hide his giggles behind a sorry excuse of a cough as Kento’s face quickly reddens. Kento racks his brain to come up with an excuse, and mentally heaves a huge sigh of relief when the choreographer calls out that the break is over.

But the respite is short-lived when he checks his phone after his shower to see a message from Sou. He had stayed back a little longer to catch up on the parts he had missed due to filming, and before he realised, Shori and Marius had already left. Taking a long gulp from his bottle, he presses ‘open’ and almost chokes on the water when he sees a picture of himself lying on the couch with his eyes closed and lips puckered in the air. _Kento-kun, I see you had a nice dream www_ is all Sou writes, and the rest of the message is filled with kissy face emoticons. Torn between wanting to hide his face in embarrassment and feeling amused at how Sou always messages like a girl, he frowns at his phone and is about to type a quick reply when he is startled by a low chuckle from the general direction of the door.

“That’s an interesting expression you have on your face, Nakajima.”

“Fuma! What are you doing here?” Kento asks as he slings his towel around his neck and jogs towards Fuma.

“I heard that you have a new lover and don’t want me anymore.” Fuma pouts exaggeratedly.

Kento raises his eyebrows and comes up with the most intelligent reply he can think of at the moment. “Huh?”

“A little bird told me that my boyfriend was calling out a girl’s name in his sleep.” Fuma’s tone is mildly accusatory as he waves his handphone in front of Kento.

“Mari…” Kento sighs. “Could you please delete that photo?”

“No way, I’m going to set it as my wallpaper.” Fuma smirks as he carefully pockets his phone, as if afraid Kento would suddenly lunge for it. “So now that you have a new lover, you don’t miss your boyfriend anymore?”

“Fuma,” Kento starts, stepping forward to bury his nose in Fuma’s hair, taking in the familiar scent. He revels in the fact that Fuma automatically wraps his arms around his waist, left hand resting at the small of his back. “that’s only because Fuuko-chan is you. And you know I miss you. Too much even.”

The words remain unspoken, but Kento is sure Fuma knows what he is thinking. They remain like this for awhile, and Kento slowly closes his eyes as Fuma runs his fingers through the damp strands of his hair. “Say, Nakajima?”

“Why does Fuuko-chan get a kiss and I don’t?”

Kento pulls away to find Fuma grinning at him, dark eyes glinting with amusement. Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, he plants a quick peck on Fuma’s lips before trying to untangle himself from Fuma’s embrace. But he isn’t surprised when Fuma simply tightens his arms around his waist and nuzzles against his cheek. Fuma kisses softly down his jaw before brushing their lips together to whisper, “Let me show you how that should be done.”


	5. Sense [Ogawa Akira/Miki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for Kurofuku Monogatari, up to episode 6!

Manners and etiquette are especially important in this line of business, where they are responsible for each customer’s happiness every night. Akira learnt this the hard way, through his numerous scuffles with Harada-san and the rest of the black suits, and through the many confrontations with the hostesses. If he were to be perfectly honest, he had come into this industry thinking it was a sure-way to win over Kyoko and had been unprepared for the harshness that the nightlife had in store for him. But the more he learnt about the nightlife, the more he came to love it. However, he can’t deny the fact that there is another reason he grew to love the nightlife even more, and said reason is currently walking towards him.

“Akira, you’re so slow!” Miki complains and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the shops. He was heartbroken when he realised Kyoko was never really in love with him and that he had been so foolish to blindly chase after her. He had wanted to build a shell to hide in and never come out, but Miki had pulled him out of it with her infectious personality and stubborn ways. Smiling softly when he feels the warmth of her hand seeping through her woollen gloves, he squeezes her hand in return, trying to silently convey his thanks and apology for putting her through so much heartache, as he lets her manhandle him down the pathway. Letting himself get carried away with his thoughts, he barely manages to stop in time when she suddenly pauses in her tracks, turning to look at him with narrowed eyes. “Why are you smiling to yourself? That’s creepy!”

“No, it’s nothing.” Akira replies. “Miki-san, where are we going?”

Miki uses her finger to flick his forehead, causing him to let out a small cry of pain. “Dress shopping, of course! Ever since Kyoko-san became New Juliet’s mama, the number one position has been left vacant. If I want to become the new number one, I’ll definitely need new dresses.” She hooks her arm through his, and lets her head fall onto his shoulder. “So, as the one in-charge of me, you need to help me pick out dresses.”

“Have you forgotten what happened the last time?”

“Of course not. Your fashion sense was really weird.” Miki wrinkles her nose in slight disgust when she recalls the dresses that Akira had picked out for her the first time they went shopping for dresses together. “But you’ve been in this line for some time and I’m sure you’re been influenced by me in some way or other, so I trust that your taste has gotten better.”

“But…”

Akira’s protests die on on his lips when Miki tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, before whispering into his ear. “Besides, I need someone to help me get in and out of the dresses. Some of those zips can be a real pain in the ass.”


	6. Like Candy [Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Candy ~Can U Be My Baby~ xD

Ears perking up when he hears the chime of the bell as the door slides open, Kento greets the customer with a cheery “Welcome!” Switching off the tap and watching as the customer takes a seat in a booth next to the window, he picks up a cloth and wipes his hands dry. “Good morning, sir.” Kento asks politely, bright smile firmly in place as he approaches the table and hands the menu over to the customer who nods and takes it from him. He stands there holding his pen and notepad, ready to take the order and waits as the customer flips through the menu. It’s a hot day, Kento notes as he looks out the window at the bustle of people outside, but it is cool and quiet inside the small cafe where only a couple of tables are occupied. The customer clears his throat, distracting Kento from his thoughts and he can feel a light pink dusting his cheeks at being caught daydreaming. “Sorry, sir.” Kento apologises softly. “How may I help you?”

“What would you recommend?” The customer is still bent over, nose scrunched up as he scrutinises the drinks menu.

“Since it’s such a hot day outside, how about an iced caramel macchiato? It’s one of our most popular drinks and also my favourite.” Kento replies chirpily and as he leans over to point it out on the menu, he catches a whiff of something sweet. _Peach_ , he thinks and smiles inwardly that the customer in front of him, who looks so cool, would be using such a feminine scent.

The customer closes the menu and hands it back to Kento. “Okay, I’ll have one of that.”

“Certainly.” Kento writes the order down and reaches to retrieve the menu when he makes eye contact with the customer for the first time. “Kikuchi Fuma-kun?” He asks, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Do I know you?” Furrowing his eyebrows, Fuma takes a closer look at him. “... Nakajima Kento?”

“How…” Kento starts to ask when he follows Fuma’s line of sight to his name tag, pinned prominently on his white shirt. _Of course._ “We go to the same school. You’re pretty popular, you know.” Kento replies with a slightly embarrassed laugh before he excuses himself and hurries off to the counter to pass the order to the barista. A few minutes later, Kento returns and carefully places a tall glass on the table. As Fuma stirs the two-toned drink to even out the flavours and takes a sip, Kento hugs the serving tray to his chest and watches Fuma’s expression closely.

“It’s a little sweet…” Fuma comments in between sips and Kento can feel his heart starting to sink. “But I like it. Good choice.”

Kento feels the relief washing over him and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I’m glad you like it.” Kento beams brightly before returning to his chores, bustling around the cafe with a light spring in his steps, completely missing the inquisitive glances that Fuma cast his way.


	7. Skills [Sexy Zone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Sou, he made plans with Fuma to go snowboarding; all other information obtained from the Internet.

“After all, Nagano is famous for soba right? So even though we were tired after spending the whole day snowboarding, we made our way to a small shop for dinner and as expected, their soba was amazing! Fuma-kun even had two bowls! Next… Mari, are you listening?” Sou asks when he realises Marius has stopped responding. Kento, who had been trying to write his report (but failing terribly), glances over the top of laptop to see Marius sitting with his arms crossed in front of his chest and an impressive pout on his face.

“Sou-chan is so mean! We wanted to go skiing and snowboarding too! Right, Kento-kun?” Marius complains, turning to look at Kento for support who merely nods in agreement.

“That’s why I was going to say, next time we should all go together. It’ll be loads of fun!” Sou smiles reassuringly at Marius, who significantly brightens up at that prospect. “And maybe if Kento-kun is there, Fuma-kun wouldn’t try to teach me how to pick up girls…”

“Sou is picking up girls?!” They turn towards the door and are greeted by Shori’s look of surprise, as well as Fuma hiding his chuckle behind his hand. On the verge of laughter, Sou tries to deny it but his oxygen is suddenly cut off when Marius pulls him into a bear hug. “No way. Sou-chan is mine!”

Ruffling Marius’ hair, Kento gently extracts a grateful Sou from his embrace. “Don’t worry, Mari. I will try to make sure Fuma doesn’t plant any more weird ideas into his head.” Fuma grins sheepishly and shrugs in response, earning him a light smack on the back of his head from Kento. “Don’t go around teaching our kids all the wrong things.”

Looking at the scene before him, Sou grins knowingly and slowly edges to hide behind Marius before he quips, “I wouldn’t be too worried though. Fuma-kun’s pick up lines don’t work on Kento-kun, so I doubt his skills are that good.” When Fuma turns to glare at him, he starts to run towards the door but Fuma is faster and swiftly catches him in a headlock, ignoring all pleas for mercy.

Trying to hold in his laughter, Kento pats Fuma on the back to comfort him. “That’s because I’m not a girl.”


End file.
